


pretty sure that I've been here before

by GalacticGoldfish



Series: grimmverse: the one where nick and monroe fall in love [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Injury, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Self-Denial, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Monroe, refusal to acknowledge their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: when nick finally wakes up he finds a sleeping monroe and a rosalee who knows far too much for their own good. nick wrestles with his feelings and tries to avoid the subject as much as possible all while not waking up his friend.





	pretty sure that I've been here before

When Nick finally awoke from his sleep he gasped for air. His body ached as his eyes danced wildly around the room, trying to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was bleeding out on the ground and someone lifting him into their arms. His body felt like it was on fire as Rosalee gently pushed him back down onto the cot that he had been using as a hospital bed for the past couple days. **"Nick, don't move around so much please."** He was confused about everything but Rosalee's voice calmed him a little bit since if she was there that meant the danger wasn't. 

Or at least if he was dead somehow there was a familiar face in whatever sort of hell that he had fallen into after dying from whatever that had gotten the jump on him. But no the pain in his body told him that he was alive and well for the time being. There was no telling how he would be a few hours from now after all or when Rosalee finished examining him. After her insistence that he stay laying down she finally let him sit up. 

It wasn't until he was leaning up against the wall the bed was tucked up against did he notice that Monroe was curled up in one of the chairs. A soft looking blanket gently tucked over him as he slept through the commotion of Nick waking up. **"He's going to be upset that you woke up while he was sleeping like this..."** Rosalee had a small bit of a smile to her voice whenever she said it. After all the entire reason that Monroe had wanted to stay here was to make sure that Nick woke up alright. It was ironic that Nick would be the one to wake up first.

**"Has he been here the entire time?"** He took a cup of some unknown liquid from Rosalee that he was pretty sure was tea with something disgusting hiding in it since he was still on the mend. But he at least trusted her to try and make it easy to swallow.

Rosalee took her time taking her seat, brushing some of the unkempt hair off of Monroe's brow before sitting down near him. **"Of course he has. There's no way he would leave you alone the way you were."** The injuries he had sustained were massive and Nick knew it. All of them knew it. Without her healing touch and medicine there was no chance of survival otherwise. Unless a hospital happened to have Wesen on staff of course.

Setting the cup aside Nick buried his hands into his face, only slightly hindered by the pain in his shoulder and chest as he did so. His body still felt tight after all of that and there would need to be more recovery time. But at least he wasn't still dying. And he had Monroe to thank for that. Rosalee had been the one to heal him of course but if Monroe hadn't been there then there wouldn't have been anything to heal. After all bringing him back from the dead wasn't a trick to be tried twice.

**"I know what you're going to say Nick."** After all she had watched the two of them dance around their feelings for the longest time. Ever since she had known the pair to be honest. **"There's no way he would have gone home while you were in this condition, no matter what I told him."** So she hadn't even really bothered to try. It didn't harm anyone to have Monroe looking after Nick while she minded the shop. If it gave the Blutbad a little piece of mind that he could still see Nick drawing breath even though he was still unconscious then who was she to deny him that?

**"The two of you are going to have to talk about this at some point."** Any amusement in her voice that might have been there before was gone. Rosalee was serious now. Ever since he had broken up with Juliettte everyone had noticed the atmosphere between Nick and Monroe had changed. Well, maybe everyone but the pair themselves. They were both in denial about their feelings and had unanimously decided the best way to care for it would be to ignore it. Regardless of what the other person might actually be feeling.

It was infuriating. After all she had made strides forward with her own personal issues. When what she deemed the appropriate amount of time was waited between the break up between Juliet and Nick had passed she had casually asked the other woman out for coffee. It wasn't the largest stride but they had made it a routine for them to go out once a week and chat, get closer to one another. It was still more than Nick and Monroe had bothered to do.

Nick of course was going to try and continue the charade for even longer. **"I... don't know what you're talking about, I just wanted to make sure that he hadn't stressed himself out too much."** But he was still too tired to lie convincingly. Not that he was good at lying in the first place. It was a wonder how he managed to keep his work as a Grimm secret from people who had no idea what a Wesen even was. 

He looked like he was about to say something else when Monroe shifted in the chair he had been sleeping in. The blanket he had been covered with slid slowly closer to the floor and instinctively Nick reached out to grab it, disregarding the pain in his shoulder from the action. Carefully he tucked it around Monroe's sleeping form so that he wouldn't wake up due to being cold. After all he needed his rest. His gaze must have lingered on the softness of the other man's sleeping face for a moment too long because the next thing he heard was a knowing sound from Rosalee.

**"He needs his rest, I don't want him waking up without getting enough of it after being here with me this entire time."** But of course Nick couldn't look her in the face as he said this. So instead he voluntarily took a drink of the tea that she had brought him without having to be prompted. He had been right in thinking that it would probably taste disgusting. Part of it had settled in the bottom even now that it had chilled a bit and he couldn't tell if that was better or worse than drinking it hot. But at least it was something to help him avoid talking about all of this.

But Rosalee was tired of the games and the dancing around it. When no one wanted to put a foot forward it left her hands kind of tied. Except for when you ran a magical potion shop that catered to helping people get over whatever ailments they might have had. Including ones of the heart when she was so inclined. It wasn't exactly moral but she wasn't exactly human either, so Nick would get over it if she wasn't exactly following his compass. Rosalee would have to wait until Nick was a little bit more recovered though, otherwise it might even be dangerous.

With a snore turning into a snort and Monroe quickly sitting up in a panic as he blearily looked around, making sure in his half asleep state that Nick was still alright. Monroe panicked seeing the cot empty, his face contorting in a woge as the panic settled in his gut. It wasn't until his tired eyes locked with Nick's did he stop himself in an attempt to salvage the situation. **"Nick? You're alright..."** His voice was still tired but Monroe got up to check Nick over himself. Gently touching his shoulder and face as he made sure that he was in fact real and alive. That this wasn't just a dream.

**"I'm fine, just a bit sore. That and my mouth tastes disgusting right now thanks to whatever was in that cup Rosalee just gave me."** It was a way for Nick to disengage the thoughts that were running through his head. Albeit they were running through Monroe's head too. How close they were. How easy it would be to just lean in a bit more. After all there was already a hand on his cheek. But quickly Monroe took it away and gave Nick his personal space back. After all there was no reason for the two of them to be that close, right?

Rosalee was disgusted by the act of male incompetence but didn't say anything. She already had a plan in mind for what needed to be done and that would sort things out faster than they could say 'oops' once it was in motion. **"Nick, I think you're good to go to get cleaned up with a shower. After all you've been in bed for awhile and you're not going to fall over."** She stood up and gathered up a few things for him to take into the bathroom with him. **"Don't overwork yourself in there."**

With a sarcastic laugh Nick took the towel and what he could only assume were spare clothes that someone had broken into his house to get. Probably Rosalee considering she had said Monroe hadn't left his side. His cheek still felt warm as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Only then letting out the breath he had felt as though he was holding the entire time. Leaning against the door he closed his eyes and brushed his own fingers over the cheek that Monroe had cupped. It was cheesy but, at least it was behind closed doors. 

Instead of lingering on it though he turned the water on and started to strip off whatever clothes he had left from when he had been attacked. Of course that meant he was lacking a shirt but at least his pants had mostly been intact. If not filthy. Though he didn't feel as though these were the same pants he had been wearing when he had been attacked... But he wasn't curious enough about it to ask which one of them had changed his clothes while he was asleep. While deep down in his gut he hoped it was Monroe he knew that it was probably Rosalee.

Outside of the bathroom Monroe was getting himself under control, folding the blanket that he had been using obsessively. Trying to do anything but think about what he had just done. Even just that minor of an action had sent him into a tizzy about touching Nick. Between cupping his cheek and doing a very emotion based woge he felt like a fool. But he also felt as though he had outed himself just a little bit to much with it. Maybe he needed to take a step back? Maybe he needed to give Nick a little bit of space? Or maybe he was just over thinking things?

**"I should get going before he gets out of the shower. Now that I know, we know, he's going to be alright it would be weird for me to stay. Would it be weird for me to stay? Or would it be weirder for me to just leave? Do you think he noticed anything weird?"** He was rambling again. To himself. To Rosalee. To just the thin air in front of him as he stared at one of the many bookshelves lining the walls. Anything to keep his back turned to the bathroom door where just beyond it Nick was naked and cleansing himself of whatever grime and pain had been aching him still.

But Monroe didn't want to think about it. He wanted things to just be normal. The way that they always were. His heart was racing and he just wanted things to be... Normal. Why that word kept popping up in his head over and over he had no idea. There was nothing even remotely normal about this situation, romantic feelings aside. He was a Wesen and Nick was a Grimm. There were some lines you just didn't cross. But he was snapped out of all of this by Rosalee's soft voice. **"Monroe, how would you feel about taking a trip?"**


End file.
